elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruddy Fang Retrieval
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Elsweyr }} Ruddy Fang Retrieval is a side quest available in . Background An Imperial woman named Elianna Pevengius asked me to recover her stolen belongings from a nearby camp of Ruddy Fang bandits. Quick walkthrough #Find Elianna Pevengius's Belongings #Talk to Elianna Pevengius in Riverhold Walkthrough Following the north road on the east of Star Haven Wayshrine, and then turning to the right towards the south, you can find Elianna Pevengius. She is crouching behind a tree, looking at the Ruddy Fang bandit camp. Talk to her in order to start the quest. She explains that the bandits stole the only belongings left of her late husband, and she is trying to get them back. "Stay low in the grass. We've got Ruddy Fangs up on the hillside, and probably more down on the other side of the cliff." :What's a Ruddy Fang? "The Ruddy Fangs are the biggest bandit pride this side of the Scar. And probably south of the Scar too. This bunch has been preying on refugees fleeing the Dragons. As if they haven't lost enough. Shook me down too, bastards." ::Is that why you're hiding here? "I'm not hiding, I'm waiting. Thought I might sneak into camp at an opportune moment and get back what's mine, but I've been out here for nearly a day now. I should probably just get back to Riverhold before I pass out." :::I can get your things back. What am I looking for? "You'd do that? It's a backpack, Imperial legion made. It was my husband's. It's just some personal items. Things he had before ... before there were damn Dragons! Sorry. I'm tired and hungry. I should go. Find me at the inn in Riverhold. And thanks." ::::Where is Riverhold? "North of here. Toward Cyrodiil. It's a trade town close to the border. Pretty quiet. Or it was. I'm not sure anywhere is quiet anymore." :::: "A handful of gold. I don't care about that. I just want my husband's things. The Dragons already took his life, I'll be damned if these thieving scum take his memory." ::::What were you doing out here by yourself? "Finally bringing my husband home. As much of him as there was. I had to travel all the way to Rimmen. That Tharn witch wouldn't even return his remains to the legion. Queen. She's a traitor." ::::Why did she have your husband's remains? "She brought him to Elsweyr. Led an army here to restore order for the Empire. She just wanted a kingdom of her own. He died protecting people who'd spit on his grave because of her, if he had one. I'll never forgive Euraxia Tharn for that." After talking to her, she will leave and go to Riverhold, where she can be found after her husband's belongings are retrieved. The backpack she is looking for is situated on top of a crate in the bandit camp just ahead. Defeat the bandits, or sneak by them to reach the location of the belongings, and take the Imperial Legion Backpack. Afterward, head towards the north, to Riverhold. Elianna can be found inside the Banished Regrets Inn. Once inside, talk to her in order to finish the quest. "Hey, you came! Did the Ruddy Fangs still have my things?" :I was able to recover what they took from you. "This means a lot. Really. I don't have much left to remember him by. The things in this pack, and the condolences of the legion paymaster every month when I collect his due. Take the gold, I don't need it. You've more than earned it." Reward *73–302 Journal Category:Elsweyr: Side Quests